Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ultimate Spidermonkey
Ultimate Spidermonkey is the evolved form of Spidermonkey in ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien''. Ben first becomes Ultimate Spidermonkey in the episode ''Fame'' to fight Bivalvan, so he is Ben's second Ultimate transformation. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Appearance Although he has the word "spidermonkey" in his name, he looks more like an ape than a monkey. After evolution, he loses his tail, and his extra pair of arms, while they get replaced with two pairs of spider legs. He now has a gorilla-shaped body, and he is larger than the original Spidermonkey. He also has six eyes, black fur, purple skin, and shrunken legs. He speaks in a deep-sounding voice. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks the same, but he has two green sashes across his chest, and his chest is blue. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, his fur is a lighter shade of purple. In Ben 10: Alien Defender, he has his UA appearance but with 2 extra eyes. Abilities He can still climb/stick to walls, but now, the evolution has given Ultimate Spidermonkey super strength. By splitting his lower jaw in two halves, he can shoot webs from his mouth, much more than Spidermonkey can shoot from his tail.Ultimate Spidermonkey is much stronger than Spidermonkey. Weaknesses He will be defeated by beings of more strength. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in To The Past to try and catch Vilgax and Psyphon. He appears twice in Hero's Challenge, first to fight Clancy, and second to fight Overlord. Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed He appears in Can't Investigate This to fight Fragium as Buglizard. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He is the same. He appears in Highbreed Invaded: Part 2, where he defeats Ultimate Hypnotick. Ben 10: Alien Defender *Forever and Forever... (first reappearance) Ben 10: Generations *In Benship Ship uses him to Pin down the Enclooni's. Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 2 *Knight of the living rightmare *Spidermonkey Duel *10.10.11 *Enter the Dagons Part 2 Ben 10: Super Omniverse He appears in Dimension Destruction: Part 2 by Evil Ben to fight Ben 10 and Ben 23. John Smith 10 Ultimate Spidermonkey is unlocked by Gwen. Appearances *Trade Off (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (used by Gwen) Galactic Battle *Justice (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Leaf 12 (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Manipulation (used by Ultimate John) *Doctor in the House (used by Ultimate John) *Dreams Phantom Watch *Darkness and Power (first re-appearance) (Drone by Phantom) Ancient Times *His World Part 2 (first re-appearance) (by John 10,000) *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 (by Ahmad) *Black Knight Trivia *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the first Ultimate Form to be used in Ultimate Alien (and the third to be used in general). Normal Form *Spidermonkey Gallery BTE Ultimate Spidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey in BTE UltimateSpidermonkey Ben2.png|By Ben 10,000 in Ben 10: Negative Rising UltimateSpidermonkey OV.png|In Omniverse 185px-Mizaruvsultspidermonkey.png 185px-USM.jpg 185px-Ultimatespidermonkey-in-the-purge4966.jpg 185px-Ultimmmate spider.jpg 2012-01-24 215954.png 2012-01-24 215702.png Haywire Ult. Spidermonkey.png Haywire Ult Spidermonkey.png Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Strength aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Spider Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Arachnichimp Category:Blue Aliens Category:Green eyed aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited